


及影三则

by cecRodleyk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecRodleyk/pseuds/cecRodleyk
Summary: 请给他们一个好结局。
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	及影三则

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：早期作品羞耻三则

1飞雄，生日快乐！

—及川视角

—BGM推荐：22

坐标：阿根廷 圣湖安 一个小公寓 卧室

时间：当地凌晨四点

及川发现自己醒得很早。

大概昨晚睡得太早了吧，最近忙着准备联赛，队友越来越苛刻的传球要求以及队内强烈的竞争是及川焦头烂额体力透支，昨晚十点不到都困得眼皮打架了…

迷迷糊糊地想着，及川习惯性得摸到床边的手机——

4：13 

12月22日星期日

16℃—32℃ 冬至

心头一紧。

这……

不是飞雄的生日吗？

居然没有想起来。

责怪自，暗自觉得好笑，顺手点开推特。

不出所料，在影山的推特上的最新一条推文评论下，已经有数以万级的粉丝清一色的“生日快乐”了。不时地看见祝影山冬天要保暖的，要记得吃饺子过冬至的……

亲妈粉总是比女友粉多呢，及川暗笑。

然而又有谁还会记得，当飞没有成名的时候，不说生日礼物，连一句收到的生日快乐也少之又少。

2009年，12月22日。

“彻啊，今天是你们排球部那个后辈影山君的生日吧？你常常提到的。”

“……”

“嗯，是的，没.错。”

“欸——怎么感觉这么不情愿啊，部员之间要好好相处哦？送影山君一个生日礼物吧”

“不——要！我又不欠他什么！”

而且，总感觉他已经从我这里拿走点什么了。

“礼多人不怪嘛”

于是，随便拿了些什么，对影山说：“小飞雄，这是及川前辈发大慈悲给你的生日礼物哦～～～快说谢谢！”

结果又被小岩揍，被说教一通“对寿星怎么可以这样说话”，最后不了了之，也不知道影山的想法。

当时的影山飞雄，12岁。

不明白及川对自己隐隐约约的敌意是为什么，只记得，及川前辈那天，送了他生日礼物。

2012年，12月22日。

春高代表决定赛，刚刚结束。

青叶城西，连半决赛，都没有进。

“啊，及川前辈！”

可恶，真不愧是冤家路窄啊。

“你好哦，小飞雄～”皮笑肉不笑地说着，“小”字微微上扬，又像在暗示着什么。

“我请寿星吃饭，怎么样？”

“欸——啊？”

“不许，拒绝哦(´-ω-`)”

带飞雄去吃咖喱猪肉饭了。飞雄在闻到咖喱香时终于放开了戒备，把自己的嘴塞得满满的，小心翼翼地不时用蔚蓝的眼睛看一眼自己。

居然——

有一些可爱。

但是，只有一些哦，一些。

“及川前辈，毕业以后要去哪儿？”

“？”

这好像是飞雄第一次问到个人问题吧，一直以为他是个只想着排球的笨蛋呢。

“我可能要到地球的另一边去哦”

“小飞雄你，保重啊。”

这一次，15岁的影山飞雄不止记得及川前辈请自己吃了咖喱，还记得及川前辈说这句话时满是复杂神情的茶色眸子，以及搭在自己肩膀上的手微微用了点力。

那时的他，像一颗闪耀的新星一样升起。

2019年，12月22日。

和飞雄，已经认识10年了啊。

及川把自己拉回现实。

他点开了影山飞雄个人页面的“私信”

4：26

及川彻：飞雄，生日快乐。

也，无需多言。

2彻，情人节快乐！

“呐～飞雄，最近我们这边也有疫情啦，所以就别出门了哟～”

影山飞雄此时攥紧手机，将传出那熟悉电流的屏幕又贴近耳朵了一些。还是那个轻浮的，带笑的，唱歌般的声音，只是旁边多了一些嘈杂声，这声音也有些模糊不清，感觉像被什么东西罩住了一样。

“及川前辈在外面吧，还叫我别出门，”他顿了顿，心想自己辨别这种事的能力还是有的，“再说出门戴口罩不就行了，我不会被传染的！”他在自理能力方面从不想输给及川，可是……

“如果我直接过来，飞雄就会饿肚子，对吧？也吃不到亲爱的及川前辈亲、手、做的猪肉咖喱了哟？”

“我才不会饿肚子！”影山觉得自己后脑勺后的头发微微竖起，“我也并没有请及川前辈过来做饭，也绝对没有这样想过！”真是的，明明在国外就有时莫名其妙地在三更半夜发过来自己做的美食，搞得自己的肚子连连发出抗议。影山常常怀疑，这位恶趣味的前辈是在故意利用他们这12个小时的时差和自己晚上不关机的习惯。这……真的是想来做猪肉咖喱的前辈……吗？

“飞雄已经暴露自己啦～这就是明摆着的超想吃的意思哦！”及川极力不让自己在超市咖喱冷柜前笑出声，但还是不由自主得被影山乐得合不拢嘴——在这么多年的摧残当中，连飞雄这样的榆木脑袋也开了点撬，常常和及川你一句我一句的拌嘴，到头来废话说了一堆，不过也算是他们这几年异地恋的主要相处方式。

“唔……”影山撇撇嘴，最终还是无奈妥协。可恶，比起在看排球赛与和及川约会作出选择相比，让他在看比赛和去吃猪肉咖喱间作出抉择还是更难一些。“那好吧，记得买温泉蛋啊，及川前辈。”

连敬语都一带省去了呢。及川也无奈，到头来飞雄糟糕的厨艺和过于耿直的性格，感觉都是被他惯坏的，而他在国外的日子多亏了有飞雄自己代言的猪肉咖喱的赞助。

不过，及川又暗自想到，那些猪肉咖喱始终代替不了他亲自下厨做的吧？

“再说飞雄也真无情，对刚回国的男朋友居然这么凶！及川前辈我好伤心！”

“明明是及川前辈先这样的！”

两个人一直你来我往地说着，一个人窝在沙发上等，另一个坐着公交往回赶。

“飞雄，你为什么吃完饭就会就犯困？”

及川看着自己怀中茶余饭饱后耷拉着脑袋犯瞌睡的黑发男人，不禁皱皱眉。真想一只猫咪啊，如果再稍微不凶一点，绝——对是超级可爱的类型。想着，及川揉乱了怀里人的头发。

“吃完饭就是会困的…”影山头也不太，说着就要打盹。

今天一定要看飞雄会不会开窍了，及川撇撇嘴，等不到算我输。

“还有啊，是谁对及川先生好心好意的生日祝福，只回复一个 哦，谢谢的？？！太伤人的心啦！”

“都两个月前的事了，及川前辈不要计较！”

“没想到小飞雄还知道已经过了两个月啦～”及川立刻乘胜追击，“小飞雄一定知道今天多少号吧？”

“那当然，2月14号！”

“那——”这要是还不意识到什么，那就太气人了啊！及川正这么想着——可是突然，他注意到了什么。

“欸？飞雄，那是……”

影山迷迷糊糊地抬头望去。

“！！！”突然，怀中的人猛地坐起，以救球般的速度冲向安安稳稳放在地板上的一个盒子。

及川看着涨红了脸的男朋友，觉得他到最后还是赢了。“看来，小飞雄还是知道的呀～”

“有想对我说的吗？”

“……”

原来在一起这么多年，还是不好意思说出口啊，连一句祝福，都还是表现出国中生的青涩。真不愧是我的飞雄。及川轻笑。

像是被这声笑给刺激了，飞雄张了张嘴

“及、及川前辈”

“该叫什么？”及川恶趣味地不放过影山。

“彻，情人节快乐！”影山说着，像是完成任务一般，双手直直递出盒子。眼镜还是发着亮，但是耳朵已经红透了。

真可爱啊。

及川向前一步拥住怀里的人，和依然在害羞的恋人，交换了一个绵长而温柔的吻。7年了，吻的人从未变过。意义也没有变：想你，想和你一起，想和你一起追梦，想和你一起分享人生点点滴滴。

只要有飞雄就够了。及川想到，不管他是否记得，只要心里记得他，自己依然能成为他的依靠，他的家能成为自己喘口气的地方，而他能继续吃自己做的咖喱饭，与自己相拥，都足够了。

“飞雄也情人节快乐。”及川看着自己的情人，眼睛里能使蜜糖融化。

不过，飞雄记得送情人节礼物了，真是一个突破哦？！

后续：

“为什么飞雄要把好好的巧克力放地上啊！”

“那个一个星期前就买了！想放在那提醒自己的，没想到还被及川前辈抢先看到了！”

“好吧好吧，是我的错。”及川趁影山恼火时让他跨坐在自己的腿上，刮了一下他的鼻子，不怀好意地笑道：“为了补偿，今天会好好疼爱小飞雄的哦？”

“这才不算呢！放我下来！”

“小飞雄的神情可一点都不让人觉得他想拒绝哦！”

3*原作向 ，短打一发完

又名：和尚组这次抽到了大量女生出没（？）都有的音乐剧

又又名：让一群打排球的男人来演戏只能出出花絮了

*缘下当导演！因此大家都在很好地演戏

PS:有及影rio成分（本人私心） 其他人均为演戏！！注意避雷

*灵感和台词（有一点小小的改动）来源音乐剧 

中文翻译部分 

*因为有演戏成分也有吐槽成分，故有ooc（土下座）

*只有加了双引号的是他们自己说的话（吐槽），<>中是歌唱部分，其余均为台词。 尽力写了有趣的部分（

主演

Mark-大地：自媒体人（？）故事叙述者&参与者，Maureen前男友

Roger-岩泉：刚刚戒毒的摇滚乐手，和Mark是室友

Maureen-及川：正在策划抗议演出

Joanne-影山：律师，正在和Maureen（同样和及川）交往

Mimi-清水：突然闯入Roger生活的夜店（Cat Scratch Club）舞者

Tom Collins-东峰：大学讲师，刚被街上的小混混抢走外套

Angel-西谷：街头打击乐手

Benny-黑尾：嫁给了有钱人家的Allison，Mark曾经的室友

Summary：

大地：我们的故事从某一年的平安夜开始。故事里有我，Mark，还有我的室友，Roger（看向岩泉，岩泉点头示意）。我们住在一个工厂顶楼，在十一号街和B大道相交的拐角处。……外面，隔壁的小空地上立满了帐篷，像是城中城一样。里面，冷如冰窟因为——我们没有暖气。笑一笑！（拿起相机） 

（缘下：“Cut！非常好！”）

“你真的很有气势，泽村。” 岩泉说道，“待会儿麻烦的人来了，可能不会拍得这么顺利了。”

大地：“多谢夸奖！”

及川：“谁是麻烦的人啊！”

缘下：“及川前辈，请冷静。也可能不是你。”

西谷：“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！力！你怎么可以让洁子小姐跳舞呢！！！”

缘下：“经过同意了的！”

缘下：“其实你也要跳舞来着……”

西谷：“？？一定是有男子气概的舞吧！对吧对吧！”

缘下：“也不算……算了还是删了吧……”

黑尾（电话另一头）：Oya Oya Oya~

大地&岩泉：Benny, shit!

黑尾：我是来收租金的！

大地&岩泉：Great, fuck! 什么租金？！

黑尾：就是去年我放宽条件给你们延期了的租金~

大地：延期？你不是说我们不用付吗？

岩泉：当你买下这栋楼——

大地：我们还当过室友！

岩泉：记得吗，你曾住在这儿？

黑尾：（笑）我可忘不掉！你，我，Collins还有Maureen住在一起……那位戏精（指Maureen，此时大家都听到及川哼了一声）如何？

大地：他今晚有演出哦。

黑尾：我知道~你现在还是他的生产经理呢？

大地：……两天前刚离开。

黑尾：还在和他交往？

大地：……上个月我被甩的。

岩泉：那个魂淡正在和别人唧唧我我。

黑尾：哦他有女朋友了？

大地：这个嘛，倒也不是…

黑尾：她叫什么？（What's her name?）

岩泉：……影山飞雄。(Kageyama Tobio.)

“Cut!”缘下慌张地赶过来，“什么鬼？这个台词明显不对吧！”

岩泉：“……抱歉，刚刚太入戏了。”

及川（瞪着台本）：“小岩好过分！！！Roger可并没有说Maureen是一个混蛋！”

岩泉：“所以说太入戏了啊垃圾川！而且混蛋有受到冒犯！”

及川：“这又算什么！”

影山：“……”

影山：“没有人考虑过我的感受。”

大地：我们点燃蜡烛。

岩泉（瞪着大地）：<当你没有东西可以烧，又怎么能生火？而让人感觉诸事不顺！>

大地（瞪着岩泉）：<当你的双脚毫无知觉，怎么产生热量？而它们正在冻到发青！>

大地&岩泉：（把纸团狠狠摔入桶中）

<只能用海报和剧本来生起一簇小小火苗了！

我们该怎么付？我们该怎么付？我们该怎么付？？！去年的房租！！！>

及川：“Captain君好恐怖！小岩好恐怖！d(ŐдŐ๑)”

黑尾：“我能不能申请不收房租了……？”

影山（出场，把电话放在耳边）：别挂我电话啊，及…Maureen！是我，Joanne，你的代理生产经理！喂，你吃饭了没？<别转移话题啊Maureen……但是，亲爱的，你一整天什么都没吃……>你不会吐的，不会吐的！！音响也没有爆炸！只是…冒了一丁点小火花……你可不要给Mark打电话！

缘下：“影山什么时候变得有一点演技了？虽然还是出了错……”

岩泉：“垃圾川说他还真录了一段话，这样影山才会有代入感，不过刚刚也看到了，还是有一点不好的影响……”

黑尾：“毕竟他说完‘但是’后面的话之后脸就红得跟番茄一样。”

及川：“在电话里的及川先生可是有着满满的爱意的！”

黑尾（对大地）：“心疼你家后辈一秒钟。”

大地：？

岩泉略微想象了一下及川在电话语音中恶意满满哭唧唧撒娇的声音……

岩泉：附议。

东峰：<当每条街都危机四伏，你又如何立足？而今晚我就深有体会！

低头思故乡，故乡地上躺，街上明月光，Oh，我已经凉凉！>

大地：他在哪儿？

东峰：晕着呢……

大地&岩泉：<我们该怎么付？我们该怎么付？我们该怎么付？？？？？

去年的房租！！！！！！>

岩泉：那就用你的相机！

大地：用你的吉他！

岩泉&大地：如果他虚张声势，我们就揭他的老底！

<我们绝不付……我们绝不付……我们绝不付……>

全员：<去年的房租！今年的房租！！明年的房租！！！>

黑尾：Allison，你听起来好像不开心，我不敢相信那两个人在我为他们奉献了那么多之后，我跟你结婚就与我反目成仇！等着瞧吧，我才是最终帮他们解决一切的人！

黑尾（内心）：“是被他们解决了才对……”

大地（接起电话）：你好啊，Maureen……你的设备坏了？行吧行吧我会去的！

及川：“(*^ω^*)我是如此的有魅力啊……”

影山：“及川前辈，这只是台词……”

及川：“我知道啊！飞雄笨蛋大笨蛋！”

今天也是及川彻想让影山飞雄吃醋但是没有成功的一天呢。

（西谷有节奏地敲击着一个桶，看到东峰在不远处）

西谷：喂……你没事吧？

东峰：我觉得还行……

西谷：他们把钱抢走了吗？

东峰：没有……我没有钱。但他们剥去了我的外套！<还有一只袖子在这儿！> 哦，谢谢。

西谷（递过来一个毛巾）：<谢啥，今晚可是圣诞节！！>

西谷：<我是Angel～咱们一起给你的腿贴上创可贴，饱餐一顿过个好年～>

东峰：天使……吗

（东峰抬起头，看到西谷明亮的眼睛）

东峰：人如其名啊……不愧是人美心善的小天使！

及川：“好有爱wwwwwwwwwwwww”

岩泉：“自由人也演得好自然呢。”

大地（微微叹气）：“不过旭一开始紧张死了，还有刚刚说天使的时候为啥一副没有底气的样子啊！”

缘下：这可是在西谷无数次拍着旭前辈的后背义不容辞地说“男人就应该有男人的样子”东峰露出一副快去世的表情然后被我批评教育之后最好的一遍啊……“Cut!”

（Mark刚走一小会儿，Roger听到了敲门声。）

岩泉：（以为是Mark）……有人敲门。

岩泉（走到门边）：<你忘了什么？>

清水：<借个火？>

岩泉：<我知道你……你是……>

岩泉：“你是那个厉害到无视及川的经理？”

缘下：“淦！！！岩泉桑你！！！”

让岩泉觉得恼羞成怒的是，这一段被保留了下来，还在最后杀青之日放出来公开处刑。当时整个大厅都回荡着及川毫无保留的高声大笑（当然也很快被就地制裁了）

及川：Yahoo～这里是Maureen和Joanne有事请留言！别忘了今晚上演的Over the Moon，我的表演是为了抵抗驱逐流浪汉和街头艺人的行为，今晚不见不散～

（此时，影山正蹲在音响前试图修理）

影山：音频输入……我都进了全国比赛了你让我做这事儿？

（*原台本是哈佛）

缘下：“影山你得重来！还有及川桑你现在不应该出现在这里！！”

及川：“我知道！！！可是小飞雄的话那么令人火大！”

影山：天哪刚刚说错了……果然是饭后没有喝牛奶的后果吗……

（今天也是及川彻和影山飞雄戏里戏外都在吵架的一天）

影山：你旁边总是有一堆女孩子！

及川：就算有很多女孩喜欢我，那也不是我的错！

及川：<在我身体里，有一种魔力>

<让所有男女为我痴迷，美丽可不是我的问题——

爱上最真的我，别管代价如何>

岩泉：“这绝对是本色出演吧，对吧。”

及川：<别提什么要求——爱我不然——就放手>

<谁也不能把我改变，随性骚气还是从前

你也别要求太高，想想是谁让你心跳？>

（及川附身眯眼抬手勾勾飞雄下巴）

“飞雄，baby，亲一个～”

啊、要融化在糖浆色的眼眸里了呢。

影山不争气地觉得自己心跳漏跳了一拍。

岩泉：“这他妈演戏都要把狗骗进来杀？！”

黑尾：随性骚气哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

研磨：小黑，你吵到我的眼睛了。

黑尾：:3 c 

影山（注视着及川）：<没用的，我总在思考，遵守规律，注重成效，安排精确到每一秒>

<但是原则因你而失效，我本讨厌你一团糟还拿我取笑，但我总是无法拒绝你的怀抱>

完了，终究输给了直球，及川差点忘记还在演戏。

不行，今天可不能输给这个臭小鬼。

及川：<爱上最真的我>

影山：<爱管闲事的自恋狂>

及川：<别管代价如何>

影山：<被你闹得晕头转向>

影山：<别提什么要求>

及川：<可恶的臭小鬼！>

影山：<爱我不然——>

及川：<直球的偏执狂！>

影山：<就放手>

及川&影山：<我走，既然你这么说；分手，除非你肯认错>

<爱我不然——就放手！>

缘下：“这一段效果爆炸！一遍过！”

影山：“对不起及川前辈，但是刚刚把想说的说出来真的好爽。”

及川：“…小飞雄，今晚别想睡觉了。”

排练期间大地去东京的警校面试。影山因为缺少搭档老是演不好这一段，于是缘下让岩泉尝试着去演Mark。

以下为记录下来的珍贵排练片段。两人一秒入戏现场

（Mark受Maureen之邀也来修理音频）

影山（抬头）：岩泉前辈？

岩泉：嗨。

影山：我告诉他别把你叫过来……

岩泉：缘下喊了我，有什么可以帮忙的吗？

影山（瞬间明白）：<这音响出错了我束手无策！>

岩泉：随便说点什么，我有办法。

影山（对着麦克风）：<额，好一传？>

岩泉（白眼）：<拜托换个词。>

影山：<真是尴尬>

岩泉：<我很尴尬>

影山：<我也尴尬>

岩泉：<真他妈尴尬>

影山：<这玩意让我简直要抓狂>

影山：<不能去排球场，麦克风有故障，偏偏身边还有你在场>

岩泉：<感觉想在发烧，恨不得要死掉，有时候还想去喝农药——>

影山：<到底怎么回事？>

岩泉：<你问到底怎么回事？>

岩泉：<别问问就是Tango及川>

*Tango：一种舞

岩泉：<这Tango及川——他会让你觉着很烦>

岩泉：<他吊着你的情，他虐着你的心>

<当他在球场转身，你看见他的眼神，是否依然会感到销魂？>

影山：<就是这一番情景>

影山&岩泉：<这Tango及川——>

（开始跳探戈）

影山：你在哪里学的探戈？

岩泉：在宫城某一中学跟当时最佳二传手学的，你呢？

影山：在东京某一酒店跟国外球队二传手学的。

缘下：“实不相瞒，虽然这个气氛非常微妙，但是……但是这是我目前看过的最好的一段。”

最后！

我脑补了一下如果菅原麻麻也来……（音乐剧开头有Mark妈妈的戏份如果改一下画风就会变成这样……）

大地：电话响了。

菅原：大地？大地你在听吗？你没有屏蔽我的电话吧这是菅原在讲话，我们想让你知道我们爱你而且明天也会想你～日向和我们其他的孩子们都在这儿，Send their love ～ 哦！我希望你喜欢送来的新排球但是记得不要和一君在家里打球了很危险记得出去打哦～

岩泉：…并没有人会无聊到在家里打排球。

FIN.  
Oikage is so precious.

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的最后！！我超级喜欢Rent！！！还有，我刚刚才看到中文版的吉屋出租也好棒啊！歌词也改得超级好！就是看到的晚了一点……于是只是简单地修改了一下词。还有选角的问题说实话我觉得岩泉更适合演Roger所以大家图个乐就好
> 
> 当然，我也超喜欢及影！！！一直想搞一个代入但是人设太难选了，尤其是mimi和angel，这俩我最喜欢（这不是你觉得谁都不是的理由）！洁子学姐请踩我！（因为mimi的性格实在和洁子是两种类型）
> 
> 还有，岩泉的失误被公开处刑来源于排舞的NG cut，亚廉摔倒的那一段我真的笑得和游马的魔性笑声一模一样哈哈哈哈哈（小岩我还是很爱你的，请原谅我）
> 
> 及影吵架的那段我几乎没怎么改词真的，太适合及影了吧我的天哪
> 
> ♥就这些 当回忆 太羞耻哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
